It is well known that internal combustion engines have revolutionized transportation following their invention during the last decades of the 19th century. While others, including Benz and Gottleib Wilhelm Daimler, invented and developed engines using electric ignition of fuel such as gasoline, Rudolf C. K. Diesel invented and built the engine named for him which employs compression for auto-ignition of the fuel in order to utilize low-cost organic fuels. Development of improved diesel engines for use in transportation has proceeded hand-in-hand with improvements in diesel fuel compositions. Modern high performance diesel engines demand ever more advanced specification of fuel compositions, but cost remains an important consideration.
At the present time most fuels for transportation are derived from natural petroleum. Indeed, petroleum as yet is the world's main source of hydrocarbons used as fuel and petrochemical feedstock. While compositions of natural petroleum or crude oils are significantly varied, all crudes contain sulfur compounds and most contain nitrogen compounds which may also contain oxygen, but the oxygen content of most crudes is low. Generally, sulfur concentration in crude is less than about 8 percent, with most crudes having sulfur concentrations in the range from about 0.5 to about 1.5 percent. Nitrogen concentration is usually less than 0.2 percent, but it may be as high as 1.6 percent.
Crude oil seldom is used in the form produced at the well, but is converted in oil refineries into a wide range of fuels and petrochemical feedstocks. Typically fuels for transportation are produced by processing and blending of distilled fractions from the crude to meet the particular end use specifications. Because most of the crudes available today in large quantity are high is sulfur, the distilled fractions must be desulfurized to yield products which meet performance specifications and/or environmental standards. Sulfur containing organic compounds in fuels continue to be a major source of environmental pollution. During combustion they are converted to sulfur oxides which, in turn, give rise to sulfur oxyacids and, also, contribute to particulate emissions.
Even in newer, high performance diesel engines combustion of conventional fuel produces smoke in the exhaust. Oxygenated compounds and compounds containing few or no carbon-to-carbon chemical bonds, such as methanol and dimethyl ether, are known to reduce smoke and engine exhaust emissions. However, most such compounds have high vapor pressure and/or are nearly insoluble in diesel fuel, and they have poor ignition quality, as indicated by their cetane numbers. Furthermore, other methods of improving diesel fuels by chemical hydrogenation to reduce their sulfur and aromatics contents, also causes a reduction in fuel lubricity. Diesel fuels of low lubricity may cause excessive wear of fuel injectors and other moving parts which come in contact with the fuel under high pressures.
Distilled fractions used for fuel or a blending component of fuel for use in compression ignition internal combustion engines (Diesel engines) are middle distillates that usually contain from about 1 to 3 percent by weight sulfur. In the past a typical specifications for Diesel fuel was a maximum of 0.5 percent by weight. By 1993 legislation in Europe and United States limited sulfur in Diesel fuel to 0.3 weight percent. By 1996 in Europe and United States, and 1997 in Japan, maximum sulfur in Diesel fuel was reduced to no more than 0.05 weight percent. This world-wide trend must be expected to continue to even lower levels for sulfur.
In one aspect, pending introduction of new emission regulations in California and Federal markets has prompted significant interest in catalytic exhaust treatment. Challenges of applying catalytic emission control for the diesel engine, particularly the heavy-duty diesel engine, are significantly different from the spark ignition internal combustion engine (gasoline engine) due to two factors. First, the conventional TWC catalyst is ineffective in removing NOx emissions from diesel engines, and second, the need for particulate control is significantly higher than with the gasoline engine.
Several exhaust treatment technologies are emerging for control of Diesel engine emissions, and in all sectors the level of sulfur in the fuel affects efficiency of the technology. Sulfur is a catalyst poison that reduces catalytic activity. Furthermore, in the context of catalytic control of Diesel emissions, high fuel sulfur also creates a secondary problem of particulate emission, due to catalytic oxidation of sulfur and reaction with water to form a sulfuric acid mist. This mist is collected as a portion of particulate emissions.
Compression ignition engine emissions differ from those of spark ignition engines due to the different method employed to initiate combustion. Compression ignition requires combustion of fuel droplets in a very lean air/fuel mixture. The combustion process leaves tiny particles of carbon behind and leads to significantly higher particulate emissions than are present in gasoline engines. Due to the lean operation the CO and gaseous hydrocarbon emissions are significantly lower than the gasoline engine. However, significant quantities of unburned hydrocarbon are adsorbed on the carbon particulate. These hydrocarbons are referred to as SOF (soluble organic fraction). Thus, the root cause of health concerns over diesel emissions can be traced to the inhalation of these very small carbon particles containing toxic hydrocarbons deep into the lungs.
While an increase in combustion temperature can reduce particulate, this leads to an increase in NOx emission by the well-known Zeldovitch mechanism. Thus, it becomes necessary to trade off particulate and NOx emissions to meet emissions legislation.
Available evidence strongly suggests that ultra-low sulfur fuel is a significant technology enabler for catalytic treatment of diesel exhaust to control emissions. Fuel sulfur levels of below 15 ppm, likely, are required to achieve particulate levels below 0.01 g/bhp-hr. Such levels would be very compatible with catalyst combinations for exhaust treatment now emerging, which have shown capability to achieve NOx emissions around 0.5 g/bhp-hr. Furthermore, NOx trap systems are extremely sensitive to fuel sulfur and available evidence suggests that they need would sulfur levels below 10 ppm to remain active.
In the face of ever-tightening sulfur specifications in transportation fuels, sulfur removal from petroleum feedstocks and products will become increasingly important in years to come. While legislation on sulfur in diesel fuel in Europe, Japan and the U.S. has recently lowered the specification to 0.05 percent by weight (max.), indications are that future specifications may go far below the current 0.05 percent by weight level.
Conventional hydrodesulfurization (HDS) catalysts can be used to remove a major portion of the sulfur from petroleum distillates for the blending of refinery transportation fuels, but they are not active for removing sulfur from compounds where the sulfur atom is sterically hindered as in multi-ring aromatic sulfur compounds. This is especially true where the sulfur heteroatom is doubly hindered (e.g., 4,6-dimethyldibenzothiophene). Using conventional hydrodesulfurization catalysts at high temperatures would cause yield loss, faster catalyst coking, and product quality deterioration (e.g., color). Using high pressure requires a large capital outlay.
In order to meet stricter specifications in the future, such hindered sulfur compounds will also have to be removed from distillate feedstocks and products. There is a pressing need for economical removal of sulfur from distillates and other hydrocarbon products.
The art is replete with processes said to remove sulfur from distillate feedstocks and products. One known method involves the oxidation of petroleum fractions containing at least a major amount of material boiling above a very high-boiling hydrocarbon materials (petroleum fractrions containing at least a major amount of material boiling above about 550° F.) followed by treating the effluent containing the oxidized compounds at elevated temperatures to form hydrogen sulfide (500° F. to 1350° F.) and/or hydroprocessing to reduce the sulfur content of the hydrocarbon material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,798 in the name of Jin Sun Yoo and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,390 in the name of Vincent A. Durante. Such methods have proven to be of only limited utility since only a rather low degree of desulfurization is achieved. In addition, substantial loss of valuable products may result due to cracking and/or coke formation during the practice of these methods. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a process which gives an increased degree of desulfuriztion while decreasing cracking or coke formation.
Several different oxygenation methods for improving fuels have been described in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,698 describes a partial oxidation of hydrocarbon fuels as improving cetane number. This patent suggests that the fuel should have a relatively low aromatic ring content and a high paraffinic content. U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,313 states that an increase in cetane number is obtained by adding both a peroxide and a dihalo compound to middle distillate fuels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,152 describes a method for improving the cetane number of middle distillate fractions by the oxidation of saturated cyclic hydrocarbon or naphthenic hydrocarbons in such fractions to form naphthenic peroxides. This patent suggests that the oxidation may be accelerated in the presence of an oil-soluble metal salt as an initiator, but is preferably carried out in the presence of an inorganic base. However, the naphthenic peroxides formed are deleterious gum initiators. Consequently, gum inhibitors such as phenols, cresols and cresyic acids must be added to the oxidized material to reduce or prevent gum formation. These latter compounds are toxic and carcinogenic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,961 in the name of Chaya Venkat and Dennnis E. Walsh relates to improving the cetane number of raw, untreated, highly aromatic, middle distillate fractions having a low hydrogen content by contacting the fraction at a temperature of from 50° C. to 350° C. and under mild oxidizing conditions in the presence of a catalyst which is either (i) an alkaline earth metal permanganate, (ii) an oxide of a metal of Groups IB, IIB, IIIB, IVB, VB, VIB, VIIB or VIIIB of the periodic table, or a mixture of (i) and (ii). European Patent Application 0 252 606 A2 also relates to improving cetane number of a middle distillate fuel fraction which may be hydro-refined by contacting the fraction with oxygen or oxidant, in the presence of catalytic metals such as tin, antimony, lead, bismuth and transition metals of Groups IB, IIB, VB, VIB, VIIB and VIIIB of the periodic table, preferably as an oil-soluble metal salt. The application states that the catalyst selectively oxidizes benzylic carbon atoms in the fuel to ketones.
Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,963 in the name of William F. Taylor suggests that cetane number is improved by including at least 3 weight percent oxygenated aromatic compounds in middle distillate hydrocarbon fuel boiling in the range of 160° C. to 400° C. This patent states that the oxygenated alkylaromatics and/or oxygenated hydroaromatics are preferably oxygenated at the benzylic carbon proton.
More recently, oxidative desulfurization of middle distillates by reaction with aqueous hydrogen peroxide catalyzed by phosphotungstic acid and tri-n-octylmethylammonium chloride as phase transfer reagent followed by silica adsorption of oxidized sulfur compounds has been described by Collins et al. (Journal of Molecular Catalysis (A): Chemical 117 (1997) 397-403). Collins et al. described the oxidative desulfurization of a winter grade diesel oil which had not undergone hydrotreating. While Collins et al. suggest that the sulfur species resistant to hydrodesulfurization should be susceptible to oxidative desulfurization, the concentrations of such resistant sulfur components in hydrodesulfurized diesel may already be relatively low compared with the diesel oils treated by Collins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,109 in the name of Bruce R. Cook, Paul J. Berlowitz and Robert J. Wittenbrink relates to producing Diesel fuel additive, especially via a Fischer-Tropsch hydrocarbon synthesis process, preferably a non-shifting process. In producing the additive, an essentially sulfur free product of these Fischer-Tropsch processes is separated into a high-boiling fraction and a low-boiling fraction, e.g., a fraction boiling below 700° F. The high-boiling of the Fischer-Tropsch reaction product is hydroisomerizied at conditions said to be sufficient to convert the high-boiling fraction to a mixture of paraffins and isoparaffins boiling below 700° F. This mixture is blended with the low-boiling of the Fischer-Tropsch reaction product to recover the diesel additive said to be useful for improving the cetane number or lubricity, or both the cetane number and lubricity, of a mid-distillate, Diesel fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,544 in the name of Robert J. Wittenbrink, Darryl P. Klein, Michele S Touvelle, Michel Daage and Paul J. Berlowitz relates to processing a distillate feedstream to produce distillate fuels having a level of sulfur below the distillate feedstream. Such fuels are produced by fractionating a distillate feedstream into a light fraction, which contains only from about 50 to 100 ppm of sulfur, and a heavy fraction. The light fraction is hydrotreated to remove substantially all of the sulfur therein. The desulfurized light fraction, is then blended with one half of the heavy fraction to product a low sulfur distillate fuel, for example 85 percent by weight of desulfurized light fraction and 15 percent by weight of untreated heavy fraction reduced the level of sulfur from 663 ppm to 310 ppm. However, to obtain this low sulfur level only about 85 percent of the distillate feedstream is recovered as a low sulfur distillate fuel product
There is, therefore, a present need for compositions of fuels for transportation, particularly organic compositions which are liquid at ambient conditions, particularly compositions, which do not have the above disadvantages.
This invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above in order to provide components for refinery blending of transportation fuels friendly to the environment.